Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (Marvel Risen)/Spectacular, Ultimate, Friendly
Spectacular, Ultimate, Friendly is the first episode of the first season of Marvel Risen's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Transcript A spider is seen crawling on a web as Spider-Man swings through the city. *'Spider-Man (narration):' I've been called a lot of things. I've been called amazing, spectacular, and even ultimate. But what a lot of people forget about me is that I'm friendly. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! It suddenly cuts to the Enforcers robbing a bank, Montana attempting to crack the safe. *'Fancy Dan: '''Hurry up, Montana! the cops will burst in here any second! *'Ox: Don't hurt his feelings, Dan, he might only pay us half our cut again... *'Montana: '''Very funny, now hand me the blowtorch! *'Spider-Man: Well, if it isn't my three favorite criminals! The three spot Spider-Man, who is sticking to the wall. *'Spider-Man: '''Montana, Ox, and Fancy Dan. The Enforcers! it's been too long since I last saw you guys! my fists missed the feeling of your faces! *'Fancy Dan:' Spider-Man! *'Spider-Man:' Awe, you remember me! I'm touched! Now get webbed! Spider-Man shoots webs at Ox, hitting his arm. Ox pulls his arm hard enough to tear Spider-Man's webs only for another web to hit Ox in the face. Fancy Dan then grabs a gun and aims it at Spider-Man. Spider-Man webs the gun causing it to blow up in Fancy Dan's hand when he fires the bullet. *'Spider-Man: You know, I haven't even left the wall yet! Suddenly, a whip is lashed across the wall, forcing Spider-Man to jump off it. *'Spider-Man: '''Wow, hello! Montana is seen brandishing his whip. *'Spider-Man: 'A whip? where did you get a whip? *'Montana: Shut up! Montana continues to whip at Spidey, who is jumping backward to dodge him. He ends up being bear-hugged by Ox. *'Spider-Man:' You know, for a guy named Ox, you sure do love to bear hug, don't you? Spider-Man manages to flip over Ox, causing Montana to whip Ox on the back, ending with him laying on the ground in pain as Spider-Man delivers the final blow, kicking Montana straight in the skull. *'Spider-Man:' Make at least three quips, done. Beat the bad guys, done. Stop them from taking the money, do-- what? Spider-Man turns and sees a man in green with large wings and an aviator mask sitting on top of the safe. The man takes off his goggles and stares at Peter. *'Spider-Man: '''And you are? *'Vulture: According to some people... I'm a vulture. *Spider-Man: Well Vulture, those wings won't come in handy for very long, cause you're-- Before he can finish Vulture takes off, crashing through the roof and taking the safe. *'''Spider-Man: About to be grounded... wow, most villains stay behind for my quips... It fades out to the next day, Spider-Man swings outside Midtown High, landing in an alleyway and getting in his civilian clothing. *'Peter:' Ah, good old Midtown High! I never thought I'd miss this place but after a Summer like mine, I've just been craving some normalcy. *'Harry: '''Talking to yourself again Pete? *'Peter:' Harry! good to see you again, pal! How’s your Summer? *'Harry: Pretty good. My dad took me to see the world's largest rubber band ball. *'''Peter: How was it? *'Harry:' The same with most of the world's largest stuff. It's impressive for a few seconds and then it gets pretty boring. Just like the world's largest paper pin, the world’s largest chip, and the world's largest building. Harry has a football smack against his head. The football is caught by Gwen Stacy. *'Gwen:' Yes Harry, we get it, you've seen a lot of really big things. When someone invents the world's largest strawberry cake then you can give me a call. *'Peter:' Gwen! you're back too? *'Gwen: '''Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be? *'Peter: I... have no idea. Sometimes I just kinda... say stuff. So anything new in your life? *'''Gwen: Uh... I'm blonde now. Does that count? *'Peter:' It does. *'Gwen:' Yeah, I'm not sure how it happened. One moment I'm a brunette next thing I know my hair has more gold than Tony Stark. Kinda had to stretch for the joke, but I think I got there. *'Peter: '''Actually, you're hair changing is pretty normal. See you-- *'Harry:''' Save it for class, Peter.